


Glass Coffin

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 九头蛇队长亲吻了昏迷的Tony Stark，想要让他醒过来，可是没有成功。而当真正的Steve Rogers尝试这么做的时候，结果就不一样了。





	Glass Coffin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glass Coffin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163768) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



在那第一次之后，在他的 _坦白_ 之后，直到他的计划定了下来，Steve才允许自己再次来见Tony。

Steve不像他另一个、虚伪的自己一样懦弱。他知道自己该做什么。他不会迟疑。

但他也知道Tony Stark是个令人心烦意乱的存在，一直都是。他同时也是一个很危险的对手，而为了能够摧毁他，Steve需要完全专注于这个任务。

这原本可以简单得多，如果Tony没有让自己在那场小小的战争的最后陷入昏迷的话；如果他能够只是见证Steve一点点的夺取他的世界。但Tony从不会尊重除了他自己以外的其他任何人的计划，所以他的胜利还算不上完整，直到在他把Tony带回来、并把他完完全全地摧毁；直到Tony被迫承认自已一直以来跟他作对都是错的；直到Tony从今往后都臣服于他。

Steve穿着他的美国队长制服，盾牌挂在背上。Tony给他设计了制服和制造了盾牌；Steve在意识到他有 _ _帮过__ 多少忙之后，想要看看他的脸。他大步走向Tony身体所在的那个房间。毕竟，他是带着目的而来的。他把手按压在门上——生物识别的，只供他使用。

然后，终于，他让自己再次看向躺有Tony昏迷状态的躯体的生物舱。跟他上一次看见的时候没有发生变化，玻璃上没有一粒尘土，看着仍然像是某种科幻小说的产物。相信Tony给自己准备的基本上就是一个高科技的棺材。

Tony没有任何变化。他的头发没有长长，他也没有胡子。Steve知道被冻结在时间当中的感觉。这不是他第一次想知道，Tony还能不能听见，在自己把计划向他全盘托出的时候他有没有在心里尖叫。这要是真的话，那该有多美味可口。

Steve朝玻璃倾身过去，他看着它在自己呼吸时起雾，让他暂时看不见Tony的脸。要把仪器破坏那是相当简单（也许别这么做：毕竟这是关乎Tony Stark），但他不能这么做。首先，他需要看见Tony竭尽全力地去战斗。

他把玻璃再次擦拭干净。Tony的双眼仍然紧闭，Steve想要看见他用他那双蓝色眼睛注视着自己，想要看见那未被他另一个自己发现的、明显而可悲的爱意转变成仇恨。

他把手放上生物舱的侧面，等待着。

他知道Tony是怎么设计他的安全机制的，他知道Tony是怎么想的，他知道Tony的信仰是什么，他知道那个天才和未来学家的表面之下隐藏着什么谎言。

整整一分钟过去了，接着，一声轻微的嘶声过后，生物舱打开了。玻璃滑动开去，顶层的面板落到侧面，忽然间Steve就在看着Tony光裸的脸庞，他们之间没有隔层。

Steve感到口干。感觉像是有什么很重要的事情正在发生，但显然并没有。这只是他的计划的又一步。这无关 _ _个人__ 。

Steve慢慢地、非常缓慢地、伸出他的手去触碰Tony的脸颊。Tony甚至没有一丝抽动，在他苍白肌肤的衬托下，他的眼睫毛显得颜色特别的深。那是看上去不对劲的地方。尽管Tony把自己大部分的时间都花在实验室里，他皮肤通常也是棕褐色的。现在他看上去很虚弱，连皮肤都是冰冷的。

但很快，很快Steve就会把他唤醒。他会帮他痊愈，他会确保Tony在他的游戏的首位，然后给予他打击。

Steve的手往下落去，拇指拂过Tony的胡渣，让他略感瘙痒。他用手指触碰着Tony的嘴唇，它们很干燥，Steve有点想把手指伸进去，但不行，得迟些再说。他继续往下，来到Tony的颈部，停在那里，拇指放到Tony的脉搏处，其他的手指在另一侧，然后，只是轻轻地，用力。如果另一个Steve不是这么软弱，他在很久之前就已经折断Tony的脖子了。

然而现在Steve不会这么做。

他将手至于Tony的锁骨位置——多么纤弱的骨头，很容易就能折断——然后再往下，到反应堆的位置，这是Tony身上最大的瑕疵，让他处于需要一个机器去控制自己的心脏的境地……Steve用手掌把它掩盖起来。如果Tony有意识的话，他会立马紧绷起来。事实上，他没有任何反应。他造了一件让他活下来的东西，这是有意义的，但他也找到了在冰里的Steve，而后者将会杀死他。

Steve停止了他对Tony身体缓慢地探索。他想更加往下，但忽然间他不能再等下去了。他需要Tony醒来，清醒且有意识。他需要钢铁侠与他对立。

Tony，尽管他热爱科学与技术，他也是个梦想家。他在古老的寓言中长大，而从未忘记，正好相反：他给自己造了一套骑士战甲，试着去拯救世界。这很有趣，真的，他说他讨厌魔法。

Steve露出冷笑。

他在生物舱旁边跪下，把手放在Tony头侧稳住自己。

他倾下身，然后亲吻了Tony。

这感觉就像是他已经想这么做很多年了，尽管他清楚，这些不是他自己的记忆。他舔舐过Tony的口腔，吸允着他的下唇，让他们保持接触好一阵子。

然后他起身，等待。

他知道这会起作用的。他知道Tony一定设置了一个安全机制。像他这么浪漫的人，设置的肯定会是个真爱之吻。而Steve知道，确定一定以及肯定，微微一个能用亲吻把Tony唤醒的人，是他。

他又等了等。

Tony甚至都没有动弹，他身上完全没有任何的改变，没有要苏醒过来的迹象。

Steve等得更久了。

又是一个吻，然后他满怀期待地看着Tony——有的只是在Steve长时间没有触碰的情况下正自己合上的生物舱。

Tony仍然昏迷中。

他没有为Steve醒来。

 _ _这没关系，__ Steve对自己说道，然后抬手猛击Tony脸上的那块玻璃。

它没有碎裂开来。

Steve抚过受伤的手，往下瞪着Stark。

“我会把你弄醒，然后把你毁掉。”他轻声许诺道。

他并没有期待能这么容易就成功。Stark不是笨蛋，这之间肯定还有很多层阻碍。也许他的身体仍然在恢复。Steve并不在乎，他有一整个美国要管理，这比Tony Stark要重要得多。

他走了很出去，身后的门关上了。

他没有再回来。

*

Steve恢复正常有好些日子了，但他没有去见Tony。

这是首要原因：Steve回来了，而Tony没有。这不公平。但还是有别的原因，一个以Steve的名义、顶着他的脸的人做出来的那些事让他感到愧疚和羞耻。Tony值得比他更好的朋友。 _ _每一个人__ 都值得比他更好的人。

但每当Steve想起Tony，他想到的不止这些。他记得另一个Steve做过的所有事，他记得他触碰着正在沉睡、毫无防备的Tony。这本已够糟糕的了，但他还记得他在想着Tony的时候，每当如此Steve的脸颊就会羞愧地发红。

不过世界需要Tony Stark，尤其是现在。而Steve Rogers，美国队长，正为要见到他而 _ _感到害怕__ 。他知道自己的存在不会有任何帮助——可以说是十分清楚。但他内心的一部分，他为之感到羞耻的那一部分，几乎在为那个非Steve没能唤醒Tony而感到遗憾，Tony对他的感情并不存在。（然后他又在想如果另一个Steve成功了，那个吻唤醒了Tony，他会对Tony做些什么，恐惧让他无法呼吸。）

他真的、真的很想要Tony回来，即便他能记得一切在他耳边说过的话。Steve能承受这个，他能承受那股耻辱，只要Tony清楚发生了什么，他就会给他一个简单而亲切的拒绝。但他只是想要Tony在这里，像以往一样，以朋友的身份在他身边。

Steve叹了口气。最终，他让自己看向站在他客厅里的队伍。Strange看上去很平静，脸上带着某种理解的表情。Jan很不耐烦。Carol站在一旁，很明显对Tony感到愧疚。

“我不知道你们要我做什么事。”Steve终于开口。

“你不想把他唤醒吗？”Carol轻声问道。

“我当然想！”Steve喝道，“我只是不明白，你们为什么需要我。”

Jan用手指戳他的胸：“拜托，Steve，你知道的，只有你有权限使用他的科技，所以……”

他知道她在那里，这是最糟糕的事情。他知道他的触碰能打开生物舱，然后怎样？他们没办法唤醒Tony。

而且为什么 _ _Jan__ 的声音弱了下去，她又不像是在害羞。

“好吧。”Steve说道，他转向Stephen，“他已经昏迷了几个月了， _ _很艰难的__ 几个月，我不觉得有人会有时间去学习他的笔记或者什么别的。你有能用的咒语吗？你们为什么现在都在这里？”

Stephen咳嗽一声：“你当然可以把它称作一个咒语，不过Tony对此不会感到太高兴，是吧？”

Jan窃笑：“他是个睡美人，Steve。”

Stephen严肃地点点头：“貌似挺准确的，队长。”

Steve感到一丝恐惧，明白了。

“不，”他说，“不行，不可以，我不能这么做，不。”

他转过身去。他想要离开这个房间，他犹豫地看向窗户。这层楼不是很高。

Jan触碰他的手臂：“这是为了 _ _Tony，__ Steve。”

“没用的，”Steve说，“你们不应该去找Pepper吗？”

他 _ _知道__ 这不会起作用，但他却解释不清。他会去尝试的；天知道如果他的另一个人格没有先想到这个想法的话，他会不会去尝试，但是——他已经知道这是无用功，所以这又有什么意义呢？

Jan强行把他掰回来：“我认识你俩很多年了，如果你们要否认自己爱着对方的话——”

Steve让指甲深陷掌心。他想要消失。他接受不了这个，无法将其置于其他事情之上。“没用的，”他重复道，没有跟任何人的眼神接触，用了单一的声线，希望不会暴露自己的感受，“ _ _他__ 试过了，这是他做的第一件事；他去找Tony，然后亲吻了他，然后——不起作用。所以如果你们真的以为一个吻能唤醒Tony，那么，你们得另找一个对他来说很重要的人了。”

他在胸前交叉起手臂。他知道自己的脸像火烧一样。他现在想让他们都离开。

但Jan正注视着他。“我知道你不是一个傻瓜，”她说，“但你现在完全就是一白痴。”

“Steve，”Carol说道，“我们需要 _ _你__ 去亲吻Tony，不是某个扭曲、纳粹版本的你。”

 _ _不，__ Steve想，不不不不，那样——那样甚至更糟。

因为这就有了希望。希望也许Tony会爱着他，而他可以拯救他一回。这就有了Steve埋葬已久的希望。

然而他真的记得另一个他所想的一切，还有所有的感受。

他记得他的吻没有让Tony醒来；他记得那种愤怒和羞辱，是的，但他主要记得那痛苦，那包罗万象、刺眼的痛苦，因为 _ _Tony并不爱他__ 。之后那种绝望、彻底的背叛和空虚感淹没了他。

Steve无法再次经历这个。他做不到。

“你们不知道它会不会有用。”他谨慎地说道，“而且这也不对，好吧，他正昏迷着，你们现在要让人们排队去亲吻他——”

“不是人们，队长，”Stephen打断他，“只有你。”

“他会为了你做 _ _任何事__ 。”Jan说。

Steve对此很清楚。

他不想这么做。他不想无功而返地去亲吻昏迷中的Tony，再一次。他真的、真的不想。

但如果有百分之一的可能性……

他得试试。

“好吧，”他说，“把我们带到那里去吧，博士。”

Strange抬起手，耀眼的光亮环绕着他们所有人。

片刻之后，Steve发现自己正蹲着抵挡一阵阵的晕眩。他讨厌魔法。他觉得这是Tony会说的话。

他慢慢地站起身来，然后看向周围，他正处于Tony身体所在的房间，身边只有Strange。

“我觉得你会想要一些隐私，”他说的，“我会回去把Jan和Carol带过来，然后我们会等在外面。”

Steve点头致谢，但他的注意力全在那个生物舱上。

它看起来还是一样的，好像它没有在世界末日中幸存下来，并被一个纳粹谋杀者所照顾。Tony一直都是最棒的工程师。

Steve感觉浑身发冷，但他还是让自己靠近生物舱。他在颤抖，他知道这是徒劳，为什么他要再一次做这样的事？

 _ _为了Tony，__ 他想， _ _也许这会成功，Tony会回来。__

他不让自己看向Tony的脸。他触上生物舱一侧的面板，就想另一个他所做的那样。他做好要等待的准备，但这一次是立即起了反应。舱门打开了，玻璃退去。它肯定记得Steve的触碰。

Steve首先看向Tony的双足，他肯定是穿着其中一件底服，而且他并没有动弹。即使是现在，他的肌肉在紧身布料下仍然线条分明。Steve斥责自己，他可不是来盯着Tony看的。

反应堆仍然散发着耀眼的光，这让Steve感到些许安慰。他短暂地碰了碰，感觉其中的温度。这意味着有一次机会，即使不是今天，会有人唤醒Tony。他没有输。

Tony的脸没有变化，他看上去是那么平静、那么镇定；他在醒着的时候从未这样过。Steve几乎不想要去打扰他。但天啊，他是那么的想念他。

他倾下身，抚上Tony的脸颊。他觉得自己看见Tony的眼睛在眼皮底下转动，但这肯定只是个幻觉。Tony仍然昏迷着，而且他需要的也这不是Steve的触碰。

而是一个吻。

他用失望让自己坚强起来，但仍然满怀希望，Steve俯下身去，往Tony的双唇印上一个纯洁的吻。他几乎是立刻就分开的。

在他能走开之前，一只手握住了他的手腕。

Steve原地僵硬起来。他在产生幻觉。这不可能。

但的确如此。

Tony睁大眼睛看着他，那是比任何一个晴天都要耀眼的蓝色。他的手握着Steve的手腕，不让他走开。

“Steve，”他说道，他的声音甚至都没有嘶哑，“你真的要亲了就跑吗？”

 _ _这是他，__ Steve心想，他不确定自己是在哭着还是笑着松了口气，他知道自己感觉到的是完全纯粹的爱意。

“Tony。”他开口，任凭Tony把他拉下来，紧紧抱住。


End file.
